


But He's Still Here

by My_Alter_Ego



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal spends his first Thanksgiving out of prison with the Burkes.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke & Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	But He's Still Here

Neal appeared on the Burke’s front steps at noon on Thanksgiving Day with a gigantic bunch of orange and yellow chrysanthemums in a ceramic vase. “I know I’m a bit early,” he said charmingly to Elizabeth, “but I thought you may need an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. I’m pretty good in the culinary department and it only seems right that I earn my supper.”

El smiled. “You’re a guest, Neal. You don’t have to do anything but relax. Actually, that’s not quite right,” she amended her statement. “Today you’re part of our family.”

Peter was standing back watching the exchange, and he thought he detected a bit of uncomfortable caution on his young CI’s face. This whole relationship thing between him and his paroled felon was still tenuous. Maybe he shouldn’t have extended an invitation into what Neal probably considered enemy territory. Perhaps spending the day with June Ellington would have been a better option for the guy. It was often times hard to know exactly where he stood with Neal, but Peter’s wife never seemed to have that problem.

The new prep cook in the kitchen rolled up his sleeves and started peeling potatoes. Not long after, he was creating some kind of complicated gravy that had Peter’s mouth watering in anticipation. The young guest and El found common ground as they talked about art during the meal, and Peter was content to sit back and watch it all unfold.

Later, after the clean-up, Peter insisted Neal sit next to him and watch the never-ending montage of football games on the television. Neal said little, letting his handler keep up a running commentary on what was happening on the field. Perhaps it was the result of the tryptophan in the turkey that made Neal sleepy, or perhaps it was sheer boredom from watching grown men chase each other around trying to get possession of a pigskin. Whatever the cause, when Peter looked over at his partner, he saw Neal’s head leaning back against the sofa. His eyes were closed and his usually tense body language had softened, making his breathing come slow and easy.

When El came out of the kitchen, she smiled. “You shouldn’t take offense, Hon. I’m sure it wasn’t the quality of your company that put him to sleep.”

“I don’t think I mind at all,” Peter said affectionately, “because for whatever reason, at least he’s still here.”


End file.
